Norbornenyl functional resins and their uses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,638 and references cited therein. The disclosed use of such resins in this reference is as the polyene resin in radically cured thiol-ene formulations. The aforementioned U.S. patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Further norbornenyl functional compounds useful in thiol-ene compositions as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,638 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,490 and copending applications Ser. No. 07/315,737 filed Feb. 24, 1989, Ser. No. 07/619,068 filed Nov. 28, 1990, and Ser. No. 07/648,585 filed Jan. 31, 1991.
Tris(norbornenyl) isocyanurate is a previously unreported compound.
Isocyanurate linkages have been reported to improve high temperature properties of polyurethane foams.